An early summer night
by Harlzfarg
Summary: One night at a ball in Hyrule castle Zelda has too much to drink. Pre-breath of the wild events. Short one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, its characters or its story.**

**Author's notes: This is an excerpt from a much longer story I am working on but I thought I would publish this as a short stand alone piece for the time being. Please read and review, I love suggestions and constructive criticism. If you like this make sure to look for the full story when I publish it, it will be titled "May I Ask".**

Link stood near Zelda in the great hall as she finished off yet another glass of red wine. She had only eaten a small bowl of soup that evening, and there was no way that she would be able to hold her liquor much longer. Royal guests glided around the dance floor in bright floral colors, it was the spring flower festival, and hundreds of guests from around the country had been invited to celebrate the beginning of summer.

Zelda was swaying to the music with a silly looking grin on her face. She looked pretty cute standing there in her green silk dress. The shade of green matched her eyes perfectly and it was accented with pink roses that had been delicately embroidered by one of her very skilled tailors.

Link mentally shook himself for admiring the princess in such a way. Her father would surely have him beheaded if he knew the kind of thoughts that were running through his head right now, chosen hero or not.

Just then a young noble approached Zelda and held out his hand as in invitation to dance. He had dark hair and pale white skin. His eyes were as black as the night sky outside and had a gleam about them that Link didn't care for.

Zelda however suffered no such apprehension for this suitor and gladly accepted. They danced for several numbers before the two of them went out onto the terrace with a bottle of champagne. Link watched from a distance, not wanting to invade her space but also wanting to be close enough to help her if this sleaze bag put his hands on her.

She was stumbling around a good amount now and the dark haired noble laughed louder and pushed more champagne into her hand. He then pulled her into a dark secluded corner behind heavy purple drapes. Link quickened his steps towards them scowling all the way. When he got close he could hear him coxing her.

"Come on princess, don't you like me?"

"Wait.. I think… I think I need to go.." Zelda sleepily slurred. Link ripped back the curtain and saw the scum was already unbuckling his pants with one hand and hiking up her skirts with the other. The sight made Link want to vomit but he wasted no time in grabbing the boy by his collar and yanking him backwards throwing him on the floor. He looked at Zelda, whose dress was falling back into place and was looking at him with a curious expression.

"Who do you think you are manhandling me like that?!" The noble shouted at him as he got up from the ground rubbing the back of his head. It took every ounce of Link's self control to not run him through with the master sword, but he couldn't help it when his hand flew to the hilt. The boy watched his movement with wide eyes, and then narrowed them.

"You wouldn't dare." Link closed his eyes and took in a calming breath. He would dare, but for this guy, he looked him over again. Scrawny, pale, probably son of the leader of some province who had never worked a day in his life. For this guy he didn't need a sword. He took his hand off his weapon and glared at him, daring him to approach. The boy gulped but started walking briskly towards them.

"Now, I'll just be taking the lady to a more private location and, " He was cut short when Links fist connected with his jaw. He howled out in pain loud enough that people inside the hall peaked over in interest. Link quickly took Zelda by the hand and led her away from the crowds now starting to gather, and up the stairs to her rooms. After the first flight he turned and picked her up bridle style as she was too drunk to continue walking. When he opened her door the maid that was sitting in the corner doing embroidery jumped with alarm.

"The princess! Is she alright?!" Link nodded and went to her large lavishly upholstered bed and set her on it. She had already fallen asleep in his arms as he had carried her and was breathing deeply. For a moment he was entranced, this was the first time he had seen her sleeping. She looked so… beautiful, with her long golden hair spilling out all around her, and her green dress falling off her shoulders. The full weight of his assignment hit him. This angel was his to protect.

Unconsciously he reached his hand out to touch her, then just inches from her soft ivory skin he curled his fingers closed, and pulled back. The maid who was still standing in the corner coughed which made Link jump.

"I think I can take it from here Sir Link." Link nodded and started to walk towards the door then stopped. He turned to the maid and said,

"I'll be right outside…" She looked curiously at him at first, and then seemed to understand. Link wasn't going to just leave her in her room unprotected just in case the sleaze ball or one of his friends decided to have another go at her while she was sleeping.

"Thank you Link." He nodded and continued out into the hall where he shut the door behind him. He instantly slumped against the doorframe and held the bridge of his nose between is thumb and forefinger. Now the maids were really going to talk after that little performance in there. What was he thinking trying to touch her like that? He sighed, and braced himself for the long sleepless night ahead.


End file.
